Gunner
The Gunner is one of the two Tier 3 Upgrade choices from the Machine Gun at Level 30. It replaces its large trapezoidal Cannon with four small Cannons. It may further upgrade into the Auto Gunner, Gunner Trapper, or Streamliner at Level 45. Design The Gunner has a circular body with four small Cannons. The two side cannons are a bit shorter and twice as thin as the main middle Cannons; however, the Cannons only appear to look thin as they are overlapped by the two front Cannons. Technical It has the second smallest Bullets in the game (only about half of the size of the Machine Gun’s Bullets) after the Gunner Trapper. The Gunner’s Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration are decreased but Bullet Speed increases by a good amount. Reload is also increased significantly. Recoil is weak. Strangely, Gunners Barrels have a slight spread. Strategy *Strong Against: Low level tanks, tanks with low Reload, slow tanks. *Weak Against: High RoF, high DPS, Rammer builds and Destroyer branch, Sniper tanks if caught off guard. As the Gunner *With high Bullet Speed and Reload, players can create hard-to-escape Bullet storms that can overwhelm and destroy enemy tanks with ease (assuming they have no way of defending themselves). This is especially good against slow shooting tanks such as Snipers, as they can’t properly counter the Gunner’s bullets. This tank can be good against fast tanks as well because it can be hard for them to dodge large amounts of fast Bullets. It is highly recommended for Gunner players to invest Skill Points into Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, as the base Reload and Bullet Speed Stats are immense. Another good strategy with the Gunner is to aim in a spot about 15 degrees higher than the spot you want to hit and press C. Then wait for 2-5 secs (depending on the desired spread) and press C twice (do not move the cursor during the process). Repeat. This will create a wave of Bullets, damaging anything and anyone in the spread area. This works with almost all Classes, (except for Drone and Trap Classes) but it is most effective with the Gunner. * Players are advised to engage Machine Guns only at close range because their bullets are very powerful and can cut through a Gunner’s bullets. However, their bullets are also slow and inaccurate, so Gunners have the advantage at long range. * Gunners can use the "flicking" technique, moving their mouse up and down or side to side very quickly, creating a large spread of bullets. This is effective against fast tanks, as they may run into bullets in front of them, or be effective against another bullet spammer, as it will be harder to dodge the large spread of bullets given the fact they are everywhere. However, if an enemy is a rammer or is boosting toward the Gunner, it is best to keep the constant stream of bullets until they either turn around or run away. Flicking is also effective for farming, bullets can destroy many polygons in a large area. Against the Gunner *The small size of its ammunition helps the Bullets to make their way between the enemy spread of Bullets. However, the Gunner can be easily destroyed by other tanks with a constant rate of fire, as its base Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration are the lowest in the game. The Gunner’s Reload can help counter some Bullets, but the Gunner generally can’t counter Sniper Bullets, so using Sniper Classes against the Gunner is a good strategy. Rammer builds are also good against the Gunner since the gunner bullets don’t do much damage. * The Destroyer branch is extremely effective against Gunners since the Destroyer branch’s Bullet will simply out-penetrate all of the Gunner’s Bullets. A Destroyer should constantly shoot, blocking Gunner bullets while forcing the Gunner to move out of the way. * Drone classes are slightly ineffective to Gunner because of the bullet spamming. However, players can still easily kill it by using an ambush attack and correctly moving their drones. History *Previously, it could upgrade into the Auto Tank and its successor Auto 5. *Until July 31st, 2016, the Gunner was the only Tier 3 tank in Diep.io without an upgrade, but on August 1st, 2016, the Gunner received its first upgrade, the Auto Gunner. **Later that day, the Gunner Trapper was also made an upgrade to it. ***A few hours after the Streamliner was released, it was also made a Gunner upgrade. Achievements }} Trivia *Although its Bullets look like the smallest in-game, when compared a Level 45 Gunner with a Level 45 Gunner Trapper, the Bullets of Gunner Trapper are even smaller, but due to the fact that the Gunner is a Tier 3 tank, and it is mostly used at lower Levels, its Bullets are considered as the smallest. A Level 30 Gunner fires the smallest Bullets in-game as long as it’s not leveled up. *It is the only Tier 3 class that has no unique upgrades that are still in the game to it, as its upgrades all upgrade from other tanks as well — Auto Gunner (Auto 3), Gunner Trapper (Trapper), And Streamliner (Hunter). *Machine Gun II could have been a possible placeholder for Gunner, as Machine Gun II was removed when Gunner was added. *The achievement for Gunner refers to the Gunner’s Bullets as “pellets.” Gallery GunnerAgainstTS.jpg|A Gunner was fighting with a Triple Shot. DominationGunner.jpg|A Gunner in Domination. TagGunner.jpg|A Gunner in Tag. According to the picture we can know the server is going to be closed. Footnotes Category:Diep.io